


Together

by AgentDamnvers91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDamnvers91/pseuds/AgentDamnvers91
Summary: Maggie and Alex take a walk and have a heart to heart. Sorry for the terrible summary! Continuation of the arm candy scene





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not only my first Sanvers fic but it is my first fic in about 5/6 years. This is Unbeta'd and is all me so please be gentle with me as I am 100% a work in progress. Any and all comments are appreciated!

Full, if someone had asked Maggie Sawyer how she felt in that moment as she and Alex walked out of the DEO that was exactly how she would describe it, she felt full. Full of the warmth of Alex’s arm around her shoulders, the heat rising to her cheeks at the sound of her girlfriends flirtatious vibe and the sheer joy of watching the agents face as a smile graced her features lighting up her eyes like the brightest of stars. Her heart had been through alot in its life, it had been bruised, beaten and maybe a little cracked but she had never ever had it feel this whole.

As the cold crisp air of the national city night hit their faces, Maggie was momentarily hit with a sense of loss when Alex took her arm off her shoulders but washed with relief when she felt the unmistakable feeling of Alex’s fingers interlocking with her own. Alex turned to face her and used her other hand to brush a single strand of hair out of Maggie’s face. Leaning down, she captured Maggie’s lips in a soft and loving embrace that while brief had both of their hearts racing and their skin like wildfire. 

“Where do you wanna go, my place or yours?” Maggie could tell by the look in her girlfriend's eyes exactly what she was angling towards here. She knew that whichever destination they ultimately decided on the outcome would be the same. A night of sheer bliss and pure ecstasy that only the aftermath of battle could bring and while mere moments ago this was the exact same thought running through Maggie’s mind, she suddenly felt overwhelmed by another sensation. Fear. 

“Do you think maybe we can just walk around, for a little while” Alex looked confused but nonetheless just smiled and nodded her head once again giving a quick kiss to Maggie’s lips

“Of course we can, whatever you want.” 

Maggie was unsure why but she let out a sigh of relief as Alex started walking, gently pulling her along the road. The change in her current state of mind had confused her but she knew what had caused it. As happy as she was to be here with Alex, deep down it was just a smoke screen for the rush of emotions she had felt when she had received that phone call from Winn, explaining that her girlfriend was currently trying to pilot an alien aircraft destined to fly to another world and never be seen again. Her first thought had been anger at herself, she had been stupid not to at least try to convince Alex to let her go with her to wherever it was Cadmus were hiding out. She trusted Alex and respected her need to see this through alone but hadn’t it been her that was constantly telling her that she was there? that Alex wasn’t alone anymore? 

That anger at herself quickly developed into panic as she ran out of her apartment, jumped on her bike and raced down to the DEO. The clearance she had been given a few weeks ago she now considered a godsend as she marched into that command centre. 

All and any feelings of fear and panic and anything else she had been experienced had completely evaporated the second she saw Alex return safely, replaced by relief and happiness as she quickly ran to her girlfriend and pulled her into her arms, the rest of the world forgotten as she clinged on to her for dear life as Alex placed a gentle kiss on her head and whispered repeatedly in her ear, I'm here, I'm okay. Maggie knew now that happiness was fleeting as all that fear and dread she had felt from that phone call came flooding back in full force. She was brought out of her internal rant by a hand stroking her hair. It was then she realised that they had stopped walking and Alex was looking at her with a mixture of love and concern.

“Penny for your thoughts beautiful?” Maggie blinked and shook her head, forcing a smile. 

“It’s nothing Danvers, I’m fine.” She could tell from the look in Alex’s eyes that she didn’t believe her.

“Maggie.” She breathed out softly, taking hold of her other hand. “No pushing feelings down remember? Whatever you’re feeling right now, you don’t have to hide it from me.” Maggie’s gaze fell upon the cold hard sidewalk beneath them and she was suddenly hit with a sense of Deja vu as Alex placed a hand under her chin and lifted her head till their eyes met. One glance at the look of pure love and devotion in the other woman's eyes caused her own to fill instantly threatening to spill over. 

“I-I..can’t..” She started before the first tears fell and her voice broke. Alex immediately gathered her into her arms and held her body tightly against her own. Maggie silently thanked her lucky stars that the streets were deserted as she pressed her face into the cool leather jacket and tightened her grip on her girlfriend.

“Shh baby, it's okay.” Alex whispered, a gentle kiss to her temple and a soft hand running through her hair helped Maggie to slowly control her breathing and her tears come to an end. After what felt like an eternity Maggie pulled back and was immediately greeted by a warm hand gently wiping the tears off of her face. “Come on.” Alex guided her across the grass and without letting go sat them down on a park bench. 

For the first few moments after sitting they just sat in silence, Maggie’s head leaning against Alex’s chest listening to the steady reassuring beat of her girlfriends heartbeat, her hand running up and down the older woman's back. Eventually Maggie sat up and took both of Alex’s hands in her own

“Alex I need you to do something for me.” 

“Anything!” Alex’s response was immediate and completely genuine and it made Maggie’s heart swell. 

“I need you to stop doing all this alone. I need you to let me help you, whatever it is. Because we’re a team. It’s you and it’s me. Together.” 

Maggie felt the tears coming back and as she looked at her girlfriend she saw the same look mirrored back at her. 

“This is the second time that you’ve left this earth and each time I get told after and I can’t do anything about it, I feel helpless and I hate it. Because when I hear about it all I can think is how you might not come back and honestly that scares me more than anything I've ever known.” 

“Maggie…” Alex starts but Maggie quickly stops her.

“Please Danvers, please let me finish.” Alex nodded. “I’ve never been more afraid of anything than the thought of losing you. When Winn called me tonight and told me what happened I felt physically sick and I can’t go through that every time you go on a mission without me. I need to know that you won’t be as reckless next time, you’re not expendable Alex.” 

“Mags you would have done exactly the same thing to save those aliens if the roles had been reversed. Tell me I'm wrong?” Maggie let out an exasperated laugh.

“You’re right, I would have. I’m not saying don’t save people Alex, I’m not saying don't be you because my god, you’re extraordinary.” She lifted Alex’s hand to her mouth, gently grazing the knuckles with her lips. “But you have to let me be with you. We have to protect each other Danvers. You and …” 

Maggie was cut off as Alex crashed her lips against the detectives. Maggie kissed back furiously, both pouring every ounce of passion and adoration they had for each other into the kiss. Alex was the first to pull back, smiling as she saw her girlfriend's eyes still closed and her lips slightly parted. Her own eyes fluttered closed as she lovingly pressed her lips against Maggie’s forehead. 

“I’m sorry. You’re never going to lose me” The words were whispered against soft skin as Maggie opened her eyes and smiled at her girlfriend. 

“I’m not asking for you to change Alex but we have to be united. We’re either in this together or not at all.”

Alex stood up and held her hand out to her girlfriend. 

“Ride or Die right?.” Maggie laughed as her words from the previous day were repeated back at her. Looking up at this amazing woman who had captured her heart, her mind raced with everything she wanted to say.

You’re so beautiful

I need you

I love you more than anything else in this world

But she knew now wasn’t time for that so instead she grasped hold of Alex’s outstretched hand and allowed herself to be pulled.

“Yeah Danvers.” pressing their lips together she couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. Pulling back she knew that this was the closest she could get to a confession of love without actually uttering the word and for now, this was enough.

“Ride or die.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! feel free to comment


End file.
